Onto the Future
by mystery writer5775
Summary: One single change to the timeline makes all the difference. But Danny and his friends are willing to work hard around those differences as they fight for a better future. Their future. And with Danielle by his side he knows he can do it better. He has his friends and family after all. And they will always fight for what they believe in. DxV Post D-Stabilized.
1. Twin Revalations

**This is a fic I've been working on for a while. I decided though that I want to start posting it and see what you guys think. I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **I don't own DP**

Danielle smiled happily as she looked down at Vlad's mansion. She felt free. Freer than she ever had before. And she knew just who to thank. She turned, hugging Danny who looked at her surprise "I knew I could count on you cuz." she said softly.

Danny smiled at that, hugging the girl tightly "I'm so glad you're safe Danielle." he said.

Valerie couldn't stop her small smile at that "What about me?" she asked.

Danielle grinned at that, pulling away from Danny and tackling Valerie in a hug "Thank you. I knew you weren't a bad person." she said.

Valerie hesitated at that, looking at the ghost girl. She then glanced at Danny who gave her a reassuring smile but there was a resigned look in his eyes that made Valerie think twice.

She frowned, directing her hover board up to Danny who gave a pained grimace "Just let me send Dani off and I'm all yours as promised." he said softly.

Valerie's eyes widened as she realized he still intended on keeping his promise.

Finally she sighed, holding out her hand "Truce? And who knows. Maybe we can become...partners." she said.

This time it was Danny's eyes that widened as he stared at the proffered hand "I...seriously? Like a...tonight truce tomorrow game on?" he asked.

Valerie shook her head "Like a permanent truce. Partners?" she asked.

Danny gasped happily before shooting forward and grabbing her hand with both his, twirling around happily and disorienting the girl "Are you kidding? I've been wanting this since...well for a while now. Yes. Thanks! I won't let you down. Partner." he said.

He then turned to Danielle who was watching with amusement "What about you cuz? How would you like to join team Phantom?" he asked.

It was the third person to look on with wide eyes.

But unlike the other two Dani's eyes fell sad "I can't. I don't have a place to stay and if I stay here Vlad will come after me. As long as I don't have a home then I can't stay. Besides, I do like seeing the world." she told him softly.

This made Valerie's heart string tug sadly. This girl didn't have a home? But Danny wasn't ready to give up.

He grabbed Danielle's hands "But I can give you a home. Come live with me and my family." he said.

Danielle looked surprised while Valerie raised an eyebrow "You have more family? I guess it shouldn't surprise me. Do they live in the ghost zone?" she asked.

Danielle bit her lip at that, looking at Danny "They don't know about you though. I can't ask you to do that. Not for me." she said.

Danny looked thoughtful at that before glancing at Vlad's mansion, glaring at it darkly.

He then grabbed both Dani's and Valerie's hand "Come on. I need to talk to you both where the fruit loop won't over hear us." he said.

Both girls exchanged looks as Danny lead them through the town before setting them on a hill, landing next to them.

He then turned to Dani "Danielle...you're right. My family has no idea. Not about me or you or any of this. But I am willing to tell them if it gives you a home. Please. Come home with me." he said.

Dani hesitated before looking away unsurely "I don't know. This is your biggest secret. Are you sure you want to do that for me?" she asked.

Danny nodded before turning to Valerie, looking serious "Yes. And to show you brings us to the other reason I brought you both here." he said.

He took a deep breath as he faced Valerie "I have been wanting to let you in on the secret for a while now. But I couldn't do it while you hated both halves of me." he said.

Valerie pursed her lips in confusion before glancing at Danielle and her face seemed to fall in resignation "You...you're not full ghost. Are you?" she asked softly.

Danny shook his head "No. And I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to hurt you. That dog wasn't mine. And I knew you weren't in the suit. And at first I admit I didn't like you. I mean, you were hunting me. But then I...I did begin to like you. A lot. I wanted to tell you but it seemed the closer I got to you as a human...the more you hated me as a ghost." he said. Valerie looked just as confused as ever until the rings split around Danny's waist, turning him into Fenton.

Valerie groaned at that "Of course. I should have figured." she said.

She then gave a feeble smile "You weren't kidding when you agreed the Fenton's couldn't catch a ghost living under their own roof." she said.

Danielle cackled at that "From what I understand they continue to mistake Jazz for the ghost. Because there was no way poor naïve and innocent Danny could be a ghost." she said in amusement.

Valerie gave a snort at that, turning to Danny "I see. Alright then. Well the truce still stands. It'll be nice to finally fight alongside you. You still have my cell?" she asked.

Danny nodded "Of course. I wasn't about to give it up." she said.

Valerie smirked at that before deactivating her helmet, leaning forward and kissing his cheek "In that case I'll see you later Phantom." she said before flying off.

Danny grinned at that, turning happily to Danielle before immediately frowning "And where do you think you're going?" he asked, seeing her tiptoe away. Dani gave him a sheepish grin before moving to fly off.

Danny however smirked, activating the thermos and sucking his cousin in "Sorry Dani. But this time I'm not letting you do this alone." he said in amusement.

break

Danny took a deep breath as he stood outside of the door to his home. He tightened his grip on the strap holding the thermos on his back before moving to turn the door knob. He flinched as he opened the door to reveal his parents glaring at him angrily. Danny shut the door quietly "I...I can explain this time." he said softly.

Maddie frowned but motioned to the couch "Start talking." she said firmly.

Danny nodded, removing the thermos "I...I don't really know how to start. It's really complicated." he said.

Maddie frowned, glancing at the thermos before growing concerned "Danny? Is there a ghost in there?" she asked.

Immediately Jack stepped forward "Here son. I can contain it." he said.

But Danny withdrew, keeping the thermos from his parents "No. She's not evil. In fact she's...she's a clone. Of me." he said. Both parents froze, looking concerned.

Danny gave a half hearted shrug "She was created by a fruit loop who wanted me to be his son. But I have refused time and again. So he tried to clone me and created several clones. But Danielle..." his hands tightened on the thermos "Danielle wasn't like those other mindless clones. She thought. She felt. And in the end she saved my life. And she was also unstable. But tonight I was able to stabilize her using dads ecto dejecto." he said.

Jack frowned at that "So she is part ghost? Despite the human DNA?" he asked.

Maddie frowned "That could be what made her unstable. Human DNA and ghost DNA aren't meant to mix. It's like mixing oil and water. And if it were forcibly bonded it could have had catastrophic results. Making her unstable." she said.

Danny's eyes widened as he understood the implications of what that meant "That's why he needed my mid morph DNA. He knew why she was unstable!" he said.

He then looked worried "Would you be willing to help make sure she is stable? If the DNA is that unstable of a mixture can you make sure she stays safe? Please. Danielle is more than a clone. If anything she's like a cousin or sister. She...she means a lot to me." he begged.

Maddie hesitated before going and kneeling next to Danny "Danny...it may not be possible. Ghost and human DNA aren't meant to mix." she said softly.

Danny shook his head "What if I had proof it was? A half human half ghost hybrid. Would you be able to stabalize her with someone like that helping?" he asked.

Both parents looked at each other in shock "It shouldn't be possible son. That much ectoplasmic exposure would kill someone." he said.

Danny shook his head, holding up a hand "As far as we can determine it only half kills you." he said, allowing the energy to dance around his hand.

He frowned as he watched the green dance "I'm not alone either. The man who cloned me is one too. The ghosts call us halfas. Can you use me to help Danielle?" he asked.

Maddie drew in a sharp breath as she watched the energy dance.

Jack however was watching Danny curiously "Can we meet her?" he asked.

Danny hesitated before finally pressing the release button on the thermos, allowing Danielle to tumble out. The girl cried out in shock as she tumbled out, her messy black hair falling in her eyes as she stumbled to the floor.

She then scowled, turning on Danny with her eyes shining green "What's the big idea? Do you have any idea how...cramped..." she trailed off, her eyes flickering to blue as she took in the company.

Danny chuckled at that, standing and stepping forward "Of course. I swear Jazz loves stuffing me in there with the amount of times she's accidently got me. You thought a few minutes was bad? Try five hours." he said in amusement, offering his hand.

Danielle took it with a grumble while Jack looked surprised and a little hurt "Jazz knew? Why didn't you tell us? We're your parents." he said.

Danny nodded "Yeah. And I love you both dearly but you are also ghost hunters. I'm part ghost. And I wasn't sure how you'd react. Because the truth is I've also been fighting ghosts. And I really love protecting the town. I've been doing a lot of good and I don't want to stop." he said softly.

Finally Jack Fenton sighed and in an uncharactaristic show of support he smiled placing a hand on Danny's shoulder "Phantom. You're Danny Phantom." he said. Danny nodded, allowing the rings to change him.

He then nodded to Danielle who hesitantly did the same "I'm Phantom and Danielle was clones using both halves of me. Everything but my midmorph DNA. Can you help her?" he asked.

Maddie still looked hesitant but Jack gave her an excited look "Come on Mads. Look at them. Our sons a ghost hunter. Just like us. And Danielle? She could be another daughter. Look at her. She's obviously been living on the streets. Come on. Let's give it a shot. What do you say?" he asked.

Maddie sighed in resignation at that before giving a tired smile "Alright. But in the morning. Right now I think we all need some sleep." she said in amusement.

Danny cheered at that, hugging Danielle who smiled happily "Thank you. Thank you so much!" she said, leaping forward and hugging Jack and then Maddie.

She then transformed into human, Danny following with a grateful smile before yawning "Well I don't know about you cuz but it's been a long night. And as fun as kicking Plasmius' butt is I need some rest. I was up all night the night before fighting Skulker. You still remember where the guest room is?" he asked.

Danielle nodded at that while Maddie gave a tired sigh "I guess this explains the missing curfew." she said.

She then gave the two a reassuring smile "Get to bed you two. We'll figure it out tomorrow. But in the mean time...welcome to the Fenton family Danielle." she said with a smile.

line break

Clockwork sighed heavily as he watched the events "And time has been set. There is no escaping their paths now." he said softly.

Behind him he heard movement "This was not how it was supposed to turn out." the observant said.

Clockwork frowned at that "Yes. But while his future is inevitable I believe they can get through it." he said.

He watched, frowning as he morphed into a child. The images began to shift.

Maddie and Jack hooking Danielle up to a machine, Danny watching eagerly. It then shifted to more scenes.

Danny and Danielle fighting along side with the Huntress.

Danielle frowning in irritation as the ecto goop from Jack Fenton's latest experiment covered her.

Danielle meeting the man she would eventually marry.

Danny kneeling on one knee.

And finally the image shifted to one much different. And much more terrifying. Fire and lightning raced across the sky, destroying everything in it's wake. The chaos only increased as the ice joined the mix, attempting to quell fire and lightning's rage. Clockwork flinched as the energy shot out, even managing to affect him. He quickly cut off the image.

The observants frowned at that "This is not the future that should have happened." they said.

Clockwork nodded, changing the image "But better than the alternative where the girl went her own path." he said, showing a different path with both halfas laying on the ground, never to move again.

Clockwork finally turned to the observants, turning into an old man "A future in which the two Phantom's remain separate is bleak. But a future in which they are the family they should be in uncertain. I do not know what will happen in that fight. I do not know what the future holds. And neither do you. I am willing to place my faith that Danny Phantom can stand up to the challenge. I place my bet on this future." he said firmly.

The observants exchanged looks before finally looking at Clockwork "Very well. But if this future comes to pass and it destroys the world, both theirs and ours. The blame shall be solely placed on you. As we said, the being known as Danny Phantom is your responsibility. I hope your champion is up to the challenge." they said before leaving.

Clockwork frowned at that, turning back to the screen and once more looking at that future. That dark future that even he could not see past.

He once more flinched as the energy lashed out, this time leaving an icy chill "Good luck. Danny Phantom."


	2. School Daze

**So starting this point each chapter will be similar to an...episode of sorts. This will be the only major time skip though. After this time will pass normally to show how the gang grows and the characters began to shape themselves. I love how the series did that but in that point they were teenagers. Now they are starting to grow up. This is my way of showing how they shift from the teenagers we love to the adults that we hope they will become.**

 **Don't own DP**

Two years later:

Sixteen year old Danny Fenton smiled as he opened his locker, dumping his books in before pulling out his back pack.

When he shut the locker he jumped, placing a hand on his rapidly beating heart "Val! Warn me when you do that!" he said, seeing Valerie smirk from where she was leaning against the lockers.

"But where is the fun in that?" she teased.

Danny rolled his eyes playfully "How is it I'm the ghost and yet you are the one who sneaks up on people?" he asked.

Valerie looked thoughtful at that "I don't know. Guess you just need practice." she teased.

She had changed a little over the last two years. Her skirt was now black and her top red with a matching head band. It was closer to Huntress's color scheme. But Danny felt it suited her. She then looked curious "So is today the big day?" she asked.

Danny beamed brightly "Yeah. Dani's been staying at aunt Alicia's for a year and a half now. But now she's coming home to stay with us." he said, his eyes alight.

Valerie nodded "It was a genius idea. Gives you a cover as to where she's been hiding. And it gives her time to adjust to living in a single place so she's less likely to run off and explore. I can't wait to see her." she said.

Danny nodded "Yeah. I bet. You two really seemed to connect before we left." he said as he pulled an item from his bag.

Seeing it Valerie looked genuinely impressed "Your parents let you get it?" she asked, knowing there was only one thing Danny wanted that required that item.

Danny however smirked "Nope. But when Skulker found out I had passed the lessons and knew how to drive one he decided that...'the greater challenge is worth giving this to you. Perhaps it'll add more fun to the hunt'." he said.

He then smirked "And like my parents would turn down me getting a free vehicle they won't have to pay for. Especially when Tucker and myself personally combed it over and...upgraded it." he said slyly, leading the way out of the school.

Valerie frowned "So...you didn't get the bike you had been eyeing?" he asked.

Danny shook his head "Nope. I got better." he said, opening the door.

Immediately he was tackled by a black haired blur.

Danny grunted as he fell onto the ground, looking in surprise at the figure "Dani?" he asked.

Danielle smiled "I got in a little early and decided to surprise you. So...surprise?" she said sheepishly.

Danny grinned at that, climbing to his feet and hugging Danielle "It's good to see you sis." he said.

Valerie smiled at that, moving forward "What about me?" she asked.

Dani gave a small squeal, jumping forward and tackling Valerie in a hug "It's so good to see you Val! How are you?" she asked.

Valerie smirked as she pulled away "Just staying busy trying to keep your brother in one piece." she said.

Danny pouted at that before ruffling Danielle's hair "We should probably get back then. I'm sure mom and dad are wondering where you flew off to." he said.

He than scooped his helmet and bag back up before heading out "How about I give you a ride later Val?" he asked.

Valerie nodded, glancing at the bike appreciatively "Maybe later. For now though I gotta get home. You know how my dad is if I'm late." she said.

Danny frowned at that "Still haven't told him you've been working with me?" he asked.

Valerie smirked "Have you told your parents you're working with me?" she countered.

Danny raised his hands in defeat, smiling good naturedly "And I will see you tomorrow at school." she said before turning into Huntress and taking off into the sky.

Danny smiled at that, turning to Danielle "Want a ride home? I've got an extra helmet in the bike." he said.

Danielle however frowned as she followed her brother.

She then glanced back to where Valerie had left, looking puzzled "So...what happened to Sam?" she asked.

Danny turned to her with a smile "She's home sick today. Tucker won't be here either. Some family thing going on." he said.

Danielle however pursed her lips "Not that. I mean...I thought you liked Sam." she said.

Danny just looked confused "Sam's my best friend. Of course I like her." he said.

Danielle rolled her eyes "Men." she muttered.

She then sighed "I thought you _liked_ liked her." she said slowly.

Finally Danny realized and he chuckled "No. I thought I did but we tried dating. Didn't work out. It was a mutual break up." he said.

Danielle frowned again, glancing once more to where Valerie had stood "So you're dating Valerie now?" she asked.

This time Danny stumbled, almost running into his bike.

He turned, looking at Danielle in surprise "Wha? No! Val and I...well...it's actually kind of complicated." he said, blushing.

Danielle raised an eyebrow "Uh huh." she said, not buying it.

Danny then grinned, opening a compartment and handing her a helmet "Someday you'll understand when you find a guy you really like." he said in amusement.

Danielle snorted but took the offered helmet even as Danny climbed on. She then climbed on behind him, smiling as the bike started and immediately her grin got brighter as she felt how it purred. They then took off across town to head home. Danielle grinned at the feeling. It was more exhilarating than flying. She could definitely understand why Danny would pick a bike for his vehicle. Riding this felt as free as flying on your own power.

She couldn't stop her wild grin as they pulled up to Fenton Works, pulling off to the side and Danny parked it "That was...amazing!" Danielle said breathlessly.

Danny grinned "Glad you like it sis cause you'll likely get it a lot more." he said.

Danielle smiled brightly as she leapt off the bike, handing the spare helmet to Danny who returned it to the compartment.

They then glanced up as the door opened "So is this the death trap I've been hearing about in all of my emails?" a voice asked in amusement.

Danny beamed as he looked up, seeing a figure who he hadn't seen in weeks. "Jazz!" he said, going up to her.

But then he paused, really taking in her appearance. "You...you cut your hair?" he asked. Jazz grimaced.

Her hair was shoulder length and actually seemed to give her a bit more mature look "Yeah...Skulker some how got lost. I stopped him but I couldn't save all the hair so I had it cut. I was hoping to surprise you guys." she said.

Danny grinned "Definitely surprised." he said in amusement.

He then grinned "How's Yale?" he asked.

Jazz gave the siblings an ecstatic grin "It's amazing. At first I wouldn't fit in since a lot of my thesis involve ghosts but thanks to Amity the research is starting to bud and people are actually coming to me with questions and wanting advice. Others are starting to get into ecto research. It's everything I could dream." she said happily.

Danielle smiled at that "Well in that case I'm glad you came home to welcome me back. It means a lot." she said.

Jazz grinned "Don't worry. I'm in the middle of doing a project anyways and I really need some hands on research so I'll be doing plenty here." she said.

She then blinked before pulling something from the side "By the way, mom and dad told me you got the bike. And I know that you're safe. I even believe if you fell off you probably wouldn't get scratched but..." she hesitated before holding something out.

Danny blinked at he took the item "Jazz?" he asked.

The girl smiled reassuringly "It's fake leather. Wouldn't want Sam trying to destroy it. But I hope you can wear it while riding and it will protect you from at least some of the damage." she said.

Danny smiled gratefully at his sister before trying on the black fake leather jacket his sister had handed him "How do I look?" he asked.

Danielle smirked "Actually a little intimidating. I like it. It suits you." she said in amusement.

Danny grinned, elbowing her "Come on. Let's go see mom and dad. Have they even seen either of you?" he asked.

And judging by the guilty smiles of both his sisters...well at least Danny would be able to see their reactions. Though it was nice to have the family back together.

line break

The next morning was an exciting one for Danielle as Danny lead her through Casper high. Her mom had already taken care of everything and it was officially the halfas first day of school, ever. She could feel the excitement thrum through her veins. But at the same time she felt nervous. What if she didn't fit in? She wasn't human after all. And less than Danny in a sense. Could people tell that kinds of stuff?

She was then brought out of her musings as Danny paused "Looks like your locker is right next to mine. That'll be convenient." he said with a smile.

Danielle met it with her own, hiding her insecurities behind a mask she had perfected long before even meeting Danny. A by product of being Vlad's...ward.

"Fenton!" a voice suddenly shouted.

Immediately Danny stiffened and Danielle herself couldn't help but flinch, drawing back instinctually at the voice. She didn't know why but that voice seemed to fill her with a mixture of fear and annoyance. She glanced over to see a large football jack storming his way over, shoving others out of his way.

He then stopped in front of them, his eyes only briefly moving to the younger halfa before turning to Danny "What now Dash?" Danny asked, bored.

Dash scowled "Your crazy parents almost flattened me this morning and nearly made me late for school." he said, moving forward threateningly.

Danielle scowled at that, feeling an odd surge of bravery "Well maybe you should just learn to move faster." she snapped.

At this Dash turned to her, his eyes moving between both raven haired teens "Who's the pipsqueak?" he demanded.

Danielle couldn't stop another flinch and sensing that Danny placed himself between her and the blond bully "My little sister. She's been staying with my aunt out in the country." he said, his tone clipped.

Dash frowned as he glanced at the girl who couldn't help but hide behind her brother. For a moment something unrecognizable seemed to flash in his eyes before he scowled, turning to walk away.

Almost immediately Danny turned to Danielle, concern clear in his eyes "You okay sis?" he asked.

Danielle nodded, fidgeting with her blue hoodie she wore, reminiscent from her time on the streets. The only thing she had changed was she had ditched her beanie. She then gave her brother a shaky smile "I just...felt off. Like I was automatically both scared and annoyed around him. I felt similar with Valerie when we first met. But your parents, Sam, Tucker, Jazz...they felt safe. Familiar." she said softly.

Danny's brow furrowed "Do you think it's because of my feelings?" he asked.

Danielle shrugged "I don't know. But Jazz is helping me. I'm currently her newest project. Anonymous of course." she said, finally shaking off the weird feeling to give her brother a reassuring smile.

Danny frowned at that "Danielle...if you aren't ready for this..." he paused.

Dani however shook her head vigorously "No! I want to do this! I have to try. For me. Alright? Besides, If I need help I know I can rely on you to help me." she said happily.

Danny nodded at that before leaving for his class. Danielle grinned as she glanced at a map she had been given. It was something she wanted to do. She had insisted Danny and his friends weren't allowed to help her find her classes. She needed to do this. For herself. She would do this. And with that thought in mind she proudly made her way towards her math class.

break

Several hours later and Danielle was wondering how Danny had put up with this. How teenagers put up with this. School was boring. And she couldn't even get out of it because the one time her ghost sense went off she glanced out the window, seeing Valerie walk by and casually suck the box ghost in the thermos. The halfa could barely suppress her groan as she laid her head on the table. Around her she knew her classmates were not much better off. About half of them were sleeping. This was history! It should be exciting! Not putting everyone to sleep! She then breathed a sigh of relief as a welcoming stream of cold seemed to run down her spine. It was similar to Danny's own ghost sense but different. She never seemed to exhale the cold mist like her brother did. Not since the first little bit at least. It made her curious but she never thought to question it. Danielle however was grateful for it now.

But before she could ask to be excused someone burst into the class room "The ghost took out the comms. The schools evacuating." the person said in a mixture of irritation and relief.

Danielle frowned, seeing the jock from earlier. Dash Baxter. She really hoped she didn't end up seeing him everywhere. The guy was worst than Skulker. She waited patiently as the class filtered out, nobody noticing as the halfa girl hung back, waiting for an opportunity to go ghost.

Nobody but one.

"What are you standing around for?" Dash demanded, going up to her.

Danielle scowled, stepping away from him "Last I checked you are not the boss of me." she said icily.

Dash scowled, reaching forward and grabbing her arm "No. But I'm not going to let you sit here like an idiot." he said.

Danielle scowled, tugging against him "Look who's talking, coward." she spat.

They then froze as chuckling began filling the room "Looks like I get two more to snag in my trap." a ghost said as it materialized in front of them.

Danielle felt an icy chill run down her spine that had nothing to do with her ghost sense as she looked up at the ghosts sinister smile "Better make sure you two stay put." he said, waving his hands and all went black.

break

Dani groaned as she roused, feeling her head pound "You okay?" someone asked.

She looked up and couldn't stop her irritate frown "Fine." she said icily, refusing to look at the blond jock.

But she did look around, noting with a frown they were still in the classroom but now they were trapped in a cage. Immediately that icy terror began to thrum through her veins. She hated being trapped. Being stuck in that cage almost made her feel like the manacles were back on her wrist, getting ready to chain her to the table. "Hey, easy there. You're kind of freaking me out." Dash said unsurely.

It was then Danielle noticed she was starting to hyperventilate. She took a few calming breaths, sliding to the floor and closing her eyes "Has anybody come for us?" she asked.

Dash shook his head "No. But I'm sure someone will come for us eventually. Especially when Fenton realizes I missed his afternoon trip into his locker." he said.

Danielle scowled angrily at that "What kind of a sick person are you?" she demanded.

Dash stopped at that, looking at her in surprise.

But Danielle just scoffed "And here I thought the situation couldn't get worst. But no. I'm stuck here with the one human being who has the moral compass of a teacup." she said bitingly.

Dash scowled, surging to his feet "What was that?" he asked.

Danielle looked up at him "All bark. No bite. Your pathetic." she said angrily.

She wasn't even sure where this surge of emotion came from. But she didn't want to stop it.

Dash's scowl however deepened and he began storming towards her "Now look here. What do you know about..." Danielle froze as he stormed towards her before she recoiled violently.

All she could see was Vlad in those few seconds. The boy paused at that, lookin a little lost.

Finally he huffed, moving away and slumping to the floor against the bars "What would you know?" he asked in irritation though a lot of the bite had fled his voice.

Danielle felt her anger flare but not as strongly as before, the fear still thrumming through her as she tried to place herself in the here and now.

Away from Plasmius "What would I know? A lot more than people think." she said icily.

She glared at Dash "I met someone like you. I was just as awful. Didn't care about others. Only himself." she whispered darkly.

Dash frowned "I care." he said.

Danielle scoffed "Says the guy who shoves my brother into his locker. Shoves innocent people to the ground. Hangs people from flagpoles? What kind of monster does that?" she asked.

And for the first time something akin to guilt seemed to cross the older teens face.

For a moment he was silent before asking a question "What...what happened to the guy?" he asked.

Dani scowled darkly "Oh he's around. Occasionally tries to kidnap my brother. Tried to kill me twice but hey, money pays off. Apparently if you play your cards right you can do whatever you want to the world." she said bitterly.

This time it was the jock that flinched. But Danielle took no heed. She was still a little lost in her memories. She remembered all that time with Vlad. Dash reminded her so much of the fruitloop that it hurt. She shivered again, feeling a chill in the air. She wished she had more than her hoodie. It was growing dark outside. And she could feel the chill it was giving off. She then blinked as she felt something settle on her shoulders. She looked up as Dash walked away in just his black shirt, his jacket draped over her shoulders. She opened her mouth but couldn't say anything. She wasn't sure what to say.

Suddenly she felt a presence in the room and she looked up, seeing Danny Phantom give a relieved mile before covering it up "Sorry it's taken a while to find you. You weren't the only ones captured by the maniac. He won't be a problem anymore though." he said, violently shaking the thermos.

He then touched the cage, allowing it to dissolve.

He then gave Dani a small smile "Your brother is around here some where. He was worried." he said, winking.

Danielle gave a small smile at that as she stood "Thanks Phantom." she said softly.

She then glanced away from Dash as Phantom disappeared "Here's your jacket. Looks like I don't need it." she said, taking it off and handing it back to him.

Dash however hesitated before seeming to steel himself "Keep it. I don't think I'll need it anymore." he said.

He then walked out to the hall way, Danielle hesitantly following. "Dani!" she heard her brother call.

She sighed in relief as she saw him run to her. Now she could feel safe. Sure she knew he had already seen her but now he would stay with her.

She smiled as he ran up to her, hugging her tightly "I was so worried." he whispered.

He then straightened up, looking at Dash warily. The jock seemed to hesitate before once more steeling himself, storming up to Danny. Both Fenton's couldn't stop the flinch, Danny instinctually moving his sister behind him as Dash's hand raced towards him.

But then it stopped, hand out stretched "Truce. Permanently." the jock said.

Danny blinked at that, looking at the offered hand in confusion. He then glanced up at Dash but the teen looked determined. Hesitantly Danny reached out, waiting for the trap. But Dash shook his hand before walking off without a word.

Danny glanced back at his sister, raising an eyebrow "What did you do?" he asked, eyeing the jacket around her shoulders.

Danielle shrugged helplessly "I yelled at him and then compared him to Vlad. Not by name. But enough. I don't understand." she said softly.

Danny just looked incredulous before giving a short bark of laughter "You yelled at Dash? You truly are a Fenton. But come on sis. Let's get you home." he said.

Danielle nodded "Let's. I think I've had enough school for one day." she said eagerly.

Danny gave her a questioning look "Think you'll be good for tomorrow?" he asked.

The female halfa just grinned "You kidding? Of course!" she said.

For even with all the negative...it wasn't actually a half bad day for her first day. Perhaps school wouldn't be so bad after all.


	3. Frozen Phantom

**This isn't my most favorite chapter but it is necessary. There is a lot going on here that will be important in both the near and distant future. It's also going to set the stage for a lot of things. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Don't own DP**

Danny smiled as he patrolled above the city. it was a quiet night tonight. No ghosts seemed to be in sight. He then brightened as he saw his patrol partner coming towards him, her red suit highly noticable in the night sky "Hey Red. Any ghosts on the radar?" he asked.

Valerie shook her head "Nothing. It's actually a pretty quiet night. Sam and Tucker have the night off?" she asked.

Danny nodded "We were hanging out earlier but my parents still want me home soon. They may be fine with me being out later but they appreciate me trying." he said.

He then grimaced "Which I'm sorry again for ousting you to your dad. This bites. I mean it's nice that they can actually help and aren't trying to kill me but I miss the freedom. I can't imagine what your dad thinks about you." he said.

Valerie winced "Not easy. Especially since he still thinks I'm alone." she said.

Danny gave her a sympathetic smile "You know I'm chill with letting him in right?" he asked.

Valerie just gave him a wry smile "And your parents? What do they think of huntress?" she asked.

Danny winced "A ghost hunter. Use caution. Even with the truce. I haven't had the heart to tell them who you are." he said.

Valerie nodded "And my dads the same for Phantom. For now...everything works. Why change it?" he asked.

Danny nodded, checking his watch "We'd both better get home. See you at school?" he asked.

Valerie nodded "I noticed Danielle's starting to adjust." she said.

Danny nodded, smiling fondly "She's definetely a Fenton. Her first week but she's fitting in fine. Anyways, see ya tomorrow." he said, waving.

And as they parted neither ghost nor hunter noticed the snow flake that fell from the warm september sky...

line break

Danny smiled as he woke up for school. He was excited for the chance to see Valerie again. He did genuinely like the ghost hunter. But unlike before he was taking things slow. He didn't want to screw things up with her. She meant far to much to him for that. Enough to bring a smile to his face as he looked out of the window, taking a deep breath as he took in the sight of the fresh snow that littered the ground.

And then he froze, his eyes widening in surprise as he truly took in the sights. The streets were completely empty. But everything was coated in snow in September. He scowled as that, quickly shifting to his ghost form and phasing outside. Immediately his breath caught and he stumbled back in, shivering violently. His eyes widened as he collapsed on the floor, unable to stop his shivers. He didn't get cold. With how cold it was the houses should be frozen. That thought chilled him. Quickly he phased up to the op center, already hearing his family rousing and commenting on the weather. But Danny ignored them, moving to the op-center and shivering.

It was freezing but not as bad as outside.

He could take the cold for a little. But he had to check. He initiated scans over the entire city that brought up a weird reading. The buildings were all the correct temperature but the outside was off the charts. Doors and windows were luckily frozen shut and Danny had no doubt anybody would be able to get out to this weather even if they tried. He finally backed away from the console, now moving sluggishly. He felt like when he first unlocked his ice powers. It was just so cold. He moved to turn intangible but to his dismay he found he couldn't. He was so cold he could no longer control his powers. He gritted his teeth, forcing his feet to move to a circle on the ground. He could feel his energy waning with every second but he needed to continue. Finally he reached that and managed to shakily reach out, pressing the button that would take him back down stairs. He gasped as the heat slammed into him as he landed in the kitchen, immediately collapsing.

He heard his family call out in alarm but he ignored most of them to grab Danielle's arm tightly "Don't...don't let them go outside. Or to the op-center. Same to you. It's dangerous." he whispered. he then felt the black increase before he fell into the welcoming blackness.

line break

Danny groaned as he roused. He felt warm. To warm. Yet at the same time chilled. He then felt something shift against him and he tried to pull away. However the figure wouldn't hear of it "Don't think so Phantom. You need the added heat." Danielle said firmly.

Danny slowly opened his eyes, blinking dazedly. He was in the living room, leaning against Danielle who was reading. There was also a blanket around them both "How long was I out?" he murmured.

Danielle gave him a sympathetic smile "About three hours. Majorly freaked us out. What's up? Mom says the op-center is registering at like below 150. And the towns worst. She doesn't know about the other houses though." she said worriedly.

Danny shook his head, still feeling weak "They are all like that. Indoor areas are normal temps. Windows and doors frozen shut. Everyone is trapped indoors." he muttered.

Danielle frowned "A ghost?" she asked.

Danny shrugged weakly "Not sure. Not many ghosts have ice cores. And only a ghost with an ice core can cause this." he muttered.

Danielle frowned, shifting and making Danny wince "The only ghost I know is Klemper." Danielle said, puzzled.

Danny shook his head "There is a group out there. The far frozen. They've helped me more than once. They are like ghost yetis. They all have ice cores." he muttered.

Danielle raised an eyebrow "I'm surprised they helped you. Normally ghosts with ice cores tend to stay away from others." she said.

Danny nodded "I have an ice core. I...I don't know about you." he said unsurely.

Danielle looked at him in stunned dismay "And even you couldn't stand the cold? Do we really stand a chance?" she asked.

Danny shook his head "We have to." he said weakly.

Danielle frowned at that, glancing down at the book she had in her lap "Danny...do you know what this says?" she asked.

Danny blinked tiredly, glancing at the book "One of moms?" he asked.

The female halfa nodded "But she didn't know what it said. Apparently it's rare and she's been trying to translate it. I just...this picture. It's odd." she said.

Danny glanced at the picture and it showed to glowing beings, their auras connecting. He frowned, trying to blink away the drowsiness "It says here that two ghosts..." he stopped, pulling away from Danielle, even as he swayed.

He then pulled the book away from her, his eyes taking in what the book said. Dani looked at him skeptically "You can read it? I was kidding." she deadpanned.

But Danny shook his head, getting to his feet shakily, the blanket sliding off him "Where's mom and dad?" he asked.

Danielle frowned "In the lab." she said slowly.

Danny quickly moved to go that direction before faltering, almost collapsing. Quickly Danielle caught him, stabilizing him "Come on. Carefully." she said softly.

She helped her brother get to the lab, moving slowly. She didn't even know if he noticed he had a raging fever by this point. They made their way slowly, carefully. Danielle supporting him every time he faltered. At the stairs was the only point Danny seemed to balk. But they both soldiered on, Danny determined to get to the lab. But once there they both froze, Danny's eyes wide in terror "What...what is going on?" he asked.

The two elder Fenton's looked at him with a grimace from where they were trying to thaw out the Fenton portal. It was completely iced over "We are guessing it's to do with the outside since..." she trailed off, motioning to where the ice creeped up to a vent and out.

Danny took a deep breath before releasing it "I might have a solution." he said, holding out the book, opened to the page from earlier.

Maddie's face fell "Unfortunately we can't read it. It's a dead language. And one that I can't figure out. I know it's not Latin. Or several others. But no actual idea what." she said softly.

Danny nodded "It's Esperanto." he answered.

Everyone froze, looking at him. Maddie shakily took the book, looking at the page in wonder "What?" she breathed.

Danny sighed "It's a dead language. But the ghosts speak it. I have a friend who the only way to communicate with him is Esperanto. He speaks it fluently but his English is...extremely broken." he said.

Maddie looked at her son in awe "He taught you?" she asked.

Danny gave a fond smile "No. Tucker did. He's more fluent than I. He also taught Sam." he said.

At this Maddie looked more floored "How does he know Esperanto? I have...heard of the language but I know nothing about it other than it's very hard to find anything to learn." she said.

Again Danny gave a fond smile "Unless you are a geek. Apparently the geek community uses it to talk. Kind of like a code language. In a way I guess you can say Esperanto thrives in modern society. Just behind the scenes." he said.

He then pointed to the page "The picture. It's two ghosts combining their auras." he said.

Maddie frowned "What would that do?" she asked.

Jack ambled forward curiously, wondering where this was going. Danny however grinned victoriously "It doubles the aura's power." he said.

Maddie didn't get it "So what does this mean?" she asked.

Danny looked exasperated "The cold doesn't bother me. It hasn't since I got my powers. That year the gifts all disappeared for a little? I didn't need my coat. I could probably go to Antarctica and still not need a coat. And it's because of my core. I have an ice core." he said.

Maddie frowned "And yet you still froze." she said.

Danny nodded "But if we combine it with another ice core that might be enough for me to stay out there." he said.

Finally the realization lit up in her eyes. She immediately turned to Danielle "And what is your core? I normally wouldn't ask but I need to know." she said.

Danielle looked startled "I...I don't know. I've never found out." she said.

Maddie nodded thoughtfully "So we've a fifty fifty shot. Since Danielle is...is genetically your clone she may have your core. But you said the man who cloned you didn't know what your core was. So he might have been able to put any type of core. What type of core was his?" she asked, glancing at Danny.

At this Danny flinched, as did Danielle. It was one of the few secrets neither sibling could bring themselves to tell. The secret of their friend from college. The man they trusted. The man who cloned their son and tried to kill all three children that they considered theirs. The man who had tried to kill Jack and take Maddie and Danny for himself. As of now neither Fenton parent knew the truth about Vlad Masters.

Finally Danny sighed "He had a fire core I think." he said softly.

It was the lie the siblings told. It was Jazz's idea. To tell the story only tell a half truth. That Plasmius did it. But never Masters. Maddie nodded, not even noticing the siblings hesitation "Alright." she said.

She then walked over to the wall, opening a panel to reveal a series of inventions that surprised all three other Fentons "I checked everything in this lab! How did I miss that?" Danny asked.

Maddie grinned apologetically "These are my own personal experiments." she said.

She then pulled out one, messing with some of the wiring "This one is supposed to tell the power rating of a ghost. But with just a hint of tweaking I think I can recalibrate it." she said.

Jack however put a hand forward "Not that wire. Try this one." he put in.

Maddie looked at her husband in surprise before glancing at the wires in questioning and brightened "Great idea! Do you have adapters?" she asked.

Jack nodded eagerly, hurrying to a box and digging some out, tossing them to his wife. Both Danny and Danielle exchanged amused looks, Danny moving to sit on a chair, feeling weak and exhausted. But moments like this were worth being there. Watching as his mom worked on the device with Jack's occasional input. Neither spoke more than a few words because more words weren't needed. "She truly is beyond Vlad's reach. He never stood a chance. I almost feel...bad for him." Danielle said softly, watching the two.

Danny gave her a grimace of a smile "Not at any point. I've seen an alternate universe where Vlad did get her. Perks of having the master of time as my mentor, you know? But in the end she ditched him in a heartbeat to be with dad." he told her.

Danielle frowned, glancing at Danny "I still want to meet him." she said.

It was the second secret they couldn't tell the parents. But only because... "He says it's...'not the right time'." the male halfa said, rolling his eyes.

And to be fair he'd been travelling to see Clockwork more and more. Yet the one time he brought Danielle he somehow couldn't find it. Ghosts. They were all mental. Suddenly Maddie made a triumphant sound, rushing over and placing a few cords on a startled Danielle. But then Maddie powered up the device and smiled victoriously "Ice core." she announced.

Danny smiled victoriously, holding his hand out for the book. Jack handed it to him and he skimmed the page "Luckily this says you don't need to unlock your ice powers. Our auras and cores just need to be compatible. But since we are similar I don't doubt that we'll have that problem. But it doesn't state how to do it. So I think we might need to experiment. Want to give it a try?" he asked.

Danielle nodded, holding out her hand. Danny grabbed it and both took deep breaths as they shifted into their ghost forms. They then fell silent, both closing their eyes as they focused. For several minutes both parents watched with bated breath. But their auras never changed. But after about ten minutes there was a shift. Both auras began brightening and the parents looked on in wide eyes as the aura got brighter. Suddenly Danielle's eyes opened and they were shining bright blue "Do you feel that?" she asked.

Danny nodded, getting to his feet without a hint of weakness "Yeah. It's...it's coming from the Far Frozen. It's Frostbite. But I don't understand why he'd do this. Why all of Far Frozen would do this." he said.

He then opened his eyes, his own eyes bright blue "We need to go there. We'll be back." he said.

Maddie frowned "How are you going too..." she trailed off as both siblings took off, disappearing through the ice and into the ghost zone leaving two worried parents to wonder if they would see their children again.

line break

The ghost zone was covered in ice. Just like the town. Danny tightened his grip on Danielle's hand. As long as their auras were combined they couldn't feel the cold at all. It worked. Quickly Danny began leading the way to the Far Frozen. They passed areas they knew but they were all frosted over. Even the ghosts were frozen. Even Klemper was frozen as they passed him. They knew there was a serious problem. Finally though they reached the Far Frozen and frowned, seeing a figure in front of them that was all too familiar. Danny frowned as they flew up to Vortex who was frozen in ice "Well...not what I expected to see here." Danielle commented.

Danny however frowned "Well considering I gave him back to the observants last time I caught him I'm a little concerned." he said, sucking the frozen ghost into the thermos he always kept on his back in ghost form.

He then looked to where a large cyclone circled an area of the Far Frozen Danny knew to well. He scowled as him and Dani winced before flying through the cyclone, the cold stinging even to them. But then they entered, seeing Frostbite and two other yeti ghosts in a circle, their auras combined to create the cyclone. But Danny could tell they couldn't hold much longer. They were clearly weakened from a fight.

Danny frowned as they approached "Frostbite?" he asked.

Frostbite started, his eyes opening in surprise. He then stumbled back, the connection leaving and the cyclone vanishing. Immediately the temperature returned to the norm for the frozen realm. Both halfa's sighed in relief at that, dropping their hands and releasing their connected auras. Immediately Danny stumbled. And almost following him Frostbite did, wincing as he held his side.

That concerned the male halfa "Frostbite? What happened?" he asked.

Frostbite winced "Vortex attacked. He was after the infimap. All we could do was hold him off. Finally we created the cyclone before sending the cold to you, hoping you would come. Now that we are no longer using the power the ice should melt normally" he explained.

Danny winced "Got the message. But you made it to cold for just me. Luckily Danielle has an ice core too. We combined our cores." he said.

Frostbite looked genuinely surprised "I thought such knowledge was lost from all but those of the Far Frozen." he said.

Danny smiled "And a book written in Esperanto owned by my mother. Most people couldn't read it. But I had to learn it to understand a friend in the ghost zone." he said.

Frostbite sighed in relief "I am glad. And I am sorry for any negative repercussions I've brought you and your family. Is Vortex stopped then?" he asked.

Danielle snorted "You froze him solid as a popsicle. Easiest. Catch. Ever." she assured.

Danny nodded in agreement, feeling dizzy again but needing to ask "Frostbite...do you know why Vortex was after the infimap? It just doesn't fit in with his normal schemes." he said.

Frostbite however shook his head "I am afraid I don't know Great One. I was hoping you would." he said.

Danny however scowled, glancing dangerously at Danielle "Unfortunetly I have a suspiscion. One that's been laying low the last two years." he told her.

Danielle growled angrily, cracking her knuckles "Looks like Uncle Vlad's finally ready to play ball again." she said dangerously.

Danny nodded "And we'll be ready for him now." he said firmly.

Because Vlad had messed up. He played his hand to soon Now the younger halfas would be waiting.

 **Just as a quick note. The cores. I am going under the assumption that a ghosts core is a more private matter. While one can tell easily such as Danny's ice and possibly Ember's fire a core in a way represents a ghosts weakness and therefore isn't something talked about. Hence why Danny hadn't actually told his family his core and why Maddie was hesitant to ask Danielle what hers was. Or at least that's how I'm going to stick to it. You'll learn more about cores as the series progresses.**


	4. Detention for Two

**So this is one of the few short chapters but it has a hurdle that needs to be crossed. Or rather two or three small ones. I hope you guys enjoy. I will try to update a lot sooner next time.**

 **Don't own DP**

Danny winced as he finally managed to suck the slippery fox into the thermos. He had been chasing it for the last half hour. If he didn't hurry he was going to be...this time he visibly flinched as he heard the bell, looking down to see the school right below him. He groaned, diving intangibly into the school, going into the janitors closet to change. He then ran towards Lancer's class, skidding into someone else. Looking up he winced again, seeing Dash but he was missing his letterman jacket. And while one may still be in Danielle's room (she couldn't bring herself to toss it) he knew Dash owned tons of them.

Dash scowled but then to Danny's surprise he stepped to the side and allowed Danny to enter first. Danny gulped but did so, waiting for the other shoe to drop. But true to his word Dash seemed to stick to the truce. Ever since Danielle apparently chewed him out he hadn't bullied a single person. Danny wasn't sure what she said. _Danielle_ wasn't sure what she said.

But once Danny entered the class, seeing Lancer's irritated look he thought he'd rather face the old Dash again. "Mr. Fenton, Mr. Baxter. How nice of you two to join us." he said dryly.

He then sighed "Detention for both of you after school." he said before motioning to their seats.

Danny however was frozen for a moment before numbly moving to his seat. Dash Baxter, star of the football team was given detention. He glanced over at Sam, his only friend in this class but she looked just as surprised. She then glanced over to him, shrugging in confusion. Danny felt almost detached as he pulled out his English homework. This was weird. But he was going to be in detention with Dash. Maybe then he could find out more. He certainly was curious now.

line break

Danny hesitated as he approached Lancer's class for his attention. He had talked to his friends at lunch. They had decided on Lancer was over shadowed. It was the only way to explain why he would give his favorite student detention. But on that five percent chance he wasn't Danny didn't risk skipping. He took a deep breath as he entered the class...and nothing happened. Lancer was at the desk waiting and Dash was already scribbling on a paper. Lancer motioned for Danny to sit at the desk next to Dash and Danny hesitantly did. Dash didn't even glance up as he did. Danny almost wondered if the teen was aware Danny was there. They sat in silence for a while until a buzz sounded.

For a moment Danny panicked, thinking he had left his cell on until he saw Lancer grab a cell phone and answer "Lancer here." he said.

He then frowned before sighing heavily "I'm on my way." he said in resignation.

He then hung up before glaring at the two of them "It appears I am needed else where. You two will stay here. I will send someone to check in on you regularly. If you've moved your detentions will extend to the month. You may leave at four." he said.

He then walked out briefly. Danny blinked in surprise before looking to Dash. He couldn't help himself "How in the world did you get on Lancer's bad side?" he asked.

He knew why he was. The tardiness, leaving class, public destruction, the life long ban on handling fragile items at school.

It was a given.

Dash didn't look up from his paper. For a moment Danny figure he wouldn't answer. But then the jock surprised him "I quit the foot ball team." he muttered.

The halfa felt floored "Wait, seriously? No offense but are...feeling okay?" he asked hesitantly.

He stealthily hit a button on a watch Valerie had given him at lunch but it showed that no, he wasn't over shadowed. Dash however scowled "I felt like it, okay?" he snapped defensively.

Danny held up his hands in surrender, not wanting to press his luck "Alright. Alright." he said, trying to placate the ex bully.

Dash scowled, his grip tightening around his pencil. But then he sighed, his grip softening and his entire countenance becoming...tired. He finally looked up at Danny and the halfa was surprised to see the guilt "Your sister...what's her name? The younger one." he asked.

Danny felt wary at that and couldn't help but turn to a paper on his desk, fiddling with it "Danielle. My parents weren't very creative." he muttered.

Next to him Dash shifted "She's...she's an interesting person. Isn't she? Very...forward." he commented.

Danny glanced over at the jock and saw he looked guilty again. What _did_ his sister say? Danny slowly nodded "Yeah. She has a tendency to speak bluntly. Whether you want to hear it or not." he said slowly.

Dash flinched "Is that how you all view me? Like that guy? She said he...he tried to kidnap you? And kill her? Do I look like that much of a monster in the schools eyes?" he asked.

Finally Danny understood. He understood so much it hurt. He sighed heavily, kneading his forehead to ward off a headache "For Dorathea's sake." he muttered. "You must have done something. Said something or moved a certain way." he explained.

He then turned to Dash, giving the jock his full attention "His name is Plasmius." he said seriously, getting the jocks full attention.

Danny then hesitated, trying to figure out how much to reveal. Finally he decided on a path "He's a ghost. I unfortunately know a lot of my parents work. He wanted me to join him. Give him their secrets. I refused. Time and again. Finally he tricked Dani. Used her to get to me. And when it proved she couldn't help he tried to kill her. It's one reason she was staying with my aunt in the middle of nowhere. It was away from people and safe. You must have triggered one of her flashbacks. She didn't mean it. Not that one." he soothed.

But Dash looked troubled "Even if she didn't...she was right though. I've watched the last few I walk down the halls A listers cheer. But everyone else runs. Hides. They try to get away. They are afraid of me. Even you. I saw you flinch." he accused.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck "Well you did shove me into lockers on a regular basis." he said.

Dash nodded "But I'm done now. I know you and the school might not believe it now. But I want to show that I've changed." he said.

Danny gave him a calculating look at that before holding out his hand "Well then how about I initiate a second side to the truce? To show the non A listers you mean no harm. In fact...after this do you want to hit the Nasty Burger?" he asked.

Dash looked surprised but then he smiled, accepting the hand "Very well Fenton. Nasty Burger sounds great. I'll accept your truce." he said.

And sure enough, later at the Nasty Burger saw a very unlikely pair as Danny and Dash sat together, hesitatingly talking and attempting. Sure they didn't seem to have anything in common. Except for one thing. They both seemed to hold a certain amount of respect for a younger Fenton. And it seemed that...was enough for now.


	5. Masters of Returns

**This chapter was rather emotional to write. Poor Jack. Yes. Poor, poor Jack.**

 **Don't own DP**

Danny scowled angrily as he closed his locker. Surprisingly Danielle though slammed hers even harder, her eyes positively _blazing_ green.

Sam, Tucker, and Valerie exchanged nervous glances at that, not sure of who to send forward. Finally Valerie innocently pushed Tucker forward, sending him into both halfa's range. Both of them turned their icy stares on Tucker who winced, holding up his hands in surrender "Just...wondering what's wrong. Don't shoot." he said feebly.

Finally Danny sighed and Danielle leaned against her locker, closing her eyes to hide the toxic green. Of the trio Tucker was the one who had changed the least after Danny added the jacket to his every day wear. Changing his glasses to sunglasses. It seemed to make him appear more laid back. Danny then gave his friend a shaky smile "Sorry Tuck. It's just been...a rough morning." he apologized.

Tucker sighed in relief at that, motioning for the others that it was safe to approach. Sam smirked at that. Of the trio she had changed the most. She had grown her hair out and let it down, covering one eye. She had switched her skirt to dark purple pants. She still had the same shirt but she had added a black jacket over it. "So what has you two so steamed?" she asked.

Danny groaned, rubbing his forehead "Mom and dad got a call this morning and guess who's coming over for dinner tomorrow? After deciding to not be part of our lives for the last two years?" he asked bitterly.

Immediately Valerie stepped forward, looking concerned "Vlad's coming?" she asked.

Immediately she went over to Danielle, wrapping an arm around her shoulder "Would you like me to come over? As back up? Maybe Sam and Tucker can join too." she said.

Danny however shook his head "Mom already anticipated for that. She says no friends allowed. She flat out told me specifically that if any friends showed up she would send them away." he said tiredly.

Valerie winced "Rotten luck there." she said in sympathy.

Tucker sighed heavily "Dude...there is one way to make sure this doesn't go according to Vlad's schemes. But you won't like it." he said.

Danny winced and Danielle groaned "But that would kill dad." she said softly.

She finally opened her eyes, revealing a tired blue "You guys don't understand. What if...what if it was Danny? What if you guys hooked up and Danny spent the rest of his life trying to kill Tucker to marry Sam?" she asked tiredly.

Both Sam and Tucker stiffened, exchanging horrified looks. Neither had quite thought about it like that. If it were Danny neither of them would have believed him capable of actually killing Tucker. But Valerie however bit her lip, tightening her half hug on the ghost girl "He never said it would be easy. But...they deserve to know the truth. Because if you don't tell them they won't know to suspect. And if they aren't prepared...Danny he may actually succeed one of these days." she said softly.

Danny groaned while Danielle flinched, looking at her older brother in terror. Finally Danny looked at Danielle, nodding tiredly "We'll tell them tonight. We can't let this go on any longer." he told her.

Danielle nodded, her eyes tearing up "Poor dad." she said softly.

line break

Danny hesitated as he walked up the front porch steps. Never before had he felt so nervous to open that door. Not even when he brought Danielle home. But at least this time he had his sister to stand besides him. Danielle put a hand on his shoulder "Come on. I'm with you all the way bro." she comforted.

Danny nodded, opening the door. To their, rather unorthodox luck both parents seemed to be having a casual day. Maddie was reading the book on ghost auras now that she knew what language to begin translating. And Jack was working on his needle point. They both looked up as the two entered, smiling pleasantly "Hi kids. How was school?" Maddie asked pleasantly.

Danny however sighed, dropping his back pack at the side of the door before sitting on the couch, Danielle setting her bag next to her as she sat "Mom? Dad? We need to talk." he said softly.

Both parents looked up, their postures straightening as they set their things aside "is everything alright?" Maddie asked, concerned.

Danny shook his head "No. Because we've been lying to you both. Even after two years. In fact it's been for those two years." he said.

Both parents looked concerned but stayed silent. Danny took a deep breath, giving Danielle a shaky smile "Let me talk." he said, earning a tight nod from Danielle.

He then turned to his parents "It begins with a story. There were three friends. They were very close. Two boys and a girl. But both boys liked the girl. One didn't stand a chance though. But he never knew it. Then there was an accident. He was hospitalized and it turned him into a monster. The two remaining friends married and began living the life he wanted. He watched from afar, setting a plot. But then he was ready to set his plan in motion. He sent his henchmen to kill the man he once called friend. But they were stopped by a mysterious figure. So he drew them to him. Pretending to be their friend again. And when night came he tried to kill the man once more." he said.

He shivered as he recalled what happened "But he failed. Because the figure was there. So the man attacked. The figure fell and lead the man to learning the figure was actually a teen. A teen who had been in an identical accident as himself." he said.

He then looked at his parents but both looked confused. Danny winced, looking away "His goals changed. To marry the woman and make the teen his son. Especially since that teen was the son of the man and woman. And so began the dance. The man tried so many times to kill his once friend. But each time the mans son protected him from the shadows. Finally the man had enough. So he decided to clone the teen." he said.

Both parents drew in sharp breaths but Danny looked down, refusing to look at them "Most of the clones were unstable. All but one. A girl clone. She was far more stable. But she joined her original, eventually getting adopted by the mans friends. For two years that man stayed away. I think he he's unsure of what to do. After all...you adopting Danielle means I might have told you. Told you the story of the teen, Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom. Or the story of the first halfa. Vlad Masters. Also known as Vlad Plasmius." he said softly.

Finally Danny looked up, seeing his moms resigned look and his dads confused one "But...Vladdie is my friend. Why...he's trying to kill me?" he asked, hurt.

Danny flinched "He has four goals in life. You know one. That's to buy the packers. But he also wants to kill you, marry mom, and make me his son. He found out about me at the reunion in an attempt on your life. And then revealed himself to me, hoping to sway me to his side." he said.

He then closed his eyes "Before Danielle there were days it was so hard. He has twenty years more experience over me. He was the only one who know what I was going through. But he was... _isn't_ a good person. I didn't know what to do." he said softly.

Maddie groaned "So that trip to Colorado...when he asked me...he meant it?" she asked.

Danny nodded while Jack looked confused "Colorado?" he asked.

Maddie gave her husband an apologetic smile "That Dalv hosted science symposium that Danny went on. For some odd reason the pilot bailed out over Colorado." she said.

Danny winced again, glancing at Danielle "Do you have a mirror?" he asked.

Danielle nodded, handing him a mirror along with a pen and paper. Danny quickly scribbled something on the paper before handing it to his mother "In the mirror." he said.

Maddie frowned, looking at the image before looking stricken "Vlad set the whole thing up?" she asked.

Jack winced as he looked over, seeing what she had. Danny nodded "Yes. He planned on stranding us there." he said.

Maddie winced, placing a hand on Jack's lap "The pilot bailed out and we grabbed the parachutes. We got to the ground and began wandering. We stumbled across a mansion. Vlad's mansion. He invited us in to stay the night. And he...he asked me to leave you. For him." she said softly.

Jack looked stunned at that but Danny couldn't help but chuckle "Mom was so mad. She stormed off immediately and we camped out in the woods." he said.

Danny then gave his mother an apologetic look "He's also the one who sent those ghosts after us that night. He shorted out my powers and sent them after me. He's the one who placed the million dollar bounty on my head. The one who tried to steal the portal. He is the one who originally gave Huntress her equipment and sent her after me. He...he's the one who released Pariah Dark. He pitched Jazz and I against each other. put us in a field surrounded by a dome and said only the survivor leaves. He infected Sam and Tucker with the ecto acne so that I would help him. He almost killed them. He's the one who released Vortex. He's done so much. The only one he hasn't tried to kill was mom. I didn't want to tell you because he's your best friend but...you guys have him coming over tomorrow and I'm terrified. I can't let him hurt Danielle." he said desperately.

Maddie drew in a sharp breath, a guilty look crossing her face as she realized why her children came to her in this plea. Jack groaned, putting his head in his hands. Danielle flinched at that, looking away "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry to cause this pain." she whispered.

Jack looked up at that, giving her a shaky smile "It's alright kiddo. It's...It'll take some time. But your family. You come before a friend." he said.

He then got up before kneeling before Danielle , grabbing her hands "I don't regret it. I will never regret bringing you into this family. All three of you kids mean the world to us. You may not have come to us traditionally but we see you as just the same as the rest of the kids. This news about Vlad...it hurts. It's going to hurt. But I am willing to fight for you. Even if it means fighting the man I looked at as a friend." he said softly.

Danielle gave a choked sob at that, lunging forward and hugging Jack tightly. The man didn't hesitate, giving her a hug back. Danny smiled tiredly at that, glancing over to his mom who matched his look, nodding in understanding "But this does bring us to tomorrow. I don't know what to do." he said softly.

Maddie hesitated at that "Well...I have one method. but you two may not like it. Just...hear me out, alright?" she asked.

She sighed "I have two bands. They go around your ankle so that nobody can see. There are small posts around the house. As long as those bands are on...you can't leave the premises." she said softly.

She then winced at both teens sharp looks "It had two purposes. One, an honest grounding if either of you two needed it. Or if you were injured. Jazz warned me that you in particular would likely go out with a broken leg." she said, looking at Danny sharply.

She then sighed "The other is for situations like this. I had the guys in white in mind. They wouldn't be able to take you away if they ever...found out." she said softly.

Danny and Danielle sighed in relief at that, giving their mom a grateful smile "Thanks." Danny said.

Maddie nodded, relieved that they understood "Your welcome. And if you guys trust me I have a plan. It won't stop him for long. But it'll make him second guess messing with this family." she said, the spirits in the room finally lifting.

line break

Danny tensed as the door bell rang the next day, signaling the elder halfas arrival "I've got it!" he said, moving to the door.

When he opened it he couldn't stop his growl at the sight of his arch enemy "Vlad." he spat.

Vlad just smiled pleasantly, stepping past Danny and into the house "Daniel. Been a while. I understand you have a new sister. I've seen pictures. Have your parents noticed how similar you seem?" he asked.

Danny scowled "Danielle's in the kitchen helping mom and dad." he said stiffly.

Vlad smiled pleasantly "Then we shouldn't keep them waiting." he said.

He strolled past Danny and to the kitchen like he owned the place. Making the half ghost scowl. But he followed stiffly, smirking as they entered the kitchen and saw Dani and the rest of his family wearing modified specter detectors. They were modified to not affect either halfa. And seeing that made Vlad briefly scowl before smiling pleasantly "Jack, Maddie. And this must be the lovely...Danielle? I wasn't aware you were looking to adopt." he said, gazing down at Danielle.

Maddie smiled pleasantly "Well we weren't but when we saw Danielle...we fell in love. And we're so glad. She's such a charming girl." she said, hugging the half ghost girl and getting a smile.

Vlad gave a falsely sympathetic smile "Does she have any...other family?" he asked.

Maddie gave him a puzzled look "What do you mean? We are her family." she said.

Vlad shook his head "But her previous family might want to get to know her. Have you tried to find them?" he asked.

Maddie brightened as she placed the pans of food on the table "Why of course. And it's amazing. We actually used the tests to help us adopt her. It certainty explains why we are all so attached. But then again she does have Fenton blood running through her veins." she said proudly.

Vlad tensed. But only the barest little bit. Danny smirked at that, leaning against a door "After all, Uncle Vlad. Why wouldn't I tell them about the girl I brought home? It only made sense." he said.

Vlad frowned at that, suspicion swirling in his eyes "Is that so. Because I've been doing some research. Mostly because I...care and I worry. But my research has come up with some rather...disturbing facts." he said slowly, meeting Danielle's eyes while victory shone in his.

Jack however waved a hand, continuing to stir the last pot "Nonsense Vladdie. I mean come on, genetically she's Danny's twin! How could she be dangerous to us. We still love her all the same." he said easily.

But that did it. The air seemed to become heavier as Vlad realized they knew at least a little bit of what Danielle was. He glanced to Danny who smirked "Check." he said.

Vlad scowled softly "They may be fine now. But how would they react knowing that two of their children are ghosts?" he asked softly so only Danny could see.

Danny shot him a glare, furious he would try and play that card. But then Jack gasped "Smothering spooks. I over heated it." he said.

Danny perked up, stepping forward "I've got it dad." he said, the ice encasing his hand before hovering over the bowl, his eyes narrowed in concentration.

Maddie frowned "Guests or not we agreed. No ghost powers on the food. Ice is included." she chided.

Vlad was actually looking dangerous at that, glancing to each Fenton parent before looking at the two halfas. "Exactly...how much do you know?" he asked.

Danny gave him a sly smirk "Isn't it obvious?" he asked.

Danielle smiled innocently at that "Thank you by the way Uncle Vlad. Because of you I have everything I could want." she said cheerfully before hugging Vlad, shocking him with the specter deflector.

He growled aggressively "So you think you know everything?" he spat.

Jack finally frowned at that "Yeah. We know everything. And we stand by our children. If worst comes to worst we will stand by them. But will anybody stand by you?" he asked.

Vlad growled at that "Very well. But this isn't over. Mark my words, Danny Phantom. I will make you regret crossing my path." he said.

Danny scoffed "Been there heard that Plasmius. Where's your lonely guy cat?" he returned.

Vlad scowled and before Danny's family could react he had grabbed the front of the teens shirt, slamming him against a wall and holding him there by his throat "Do not test me Daniel. You think you can beat me?" he snarled.

The other Fenton's wanted to react but he held Danny against his throat. They were terrified of him hurting Danny. But Danny still managed to chuckle, holding onto the mans hands, struggling to draw breath "I hold the cards now. I have my family. You've lost them. And I know you've lost the huntress. And I have more powerful allies in the ghost zone than you ever will." he managed.

Vlad scoffed "Oh? Like who? Your precious yeti?" he asked.

Danny managed to give a laugh "Frostbite, and Dorathea, Pandora. I have the observants on my side. You they would love to arrest. And what's more...I have Clockwork." he said.

Finally Vlad dropped Danny even as the room seemed to chill "Impossible. He's the ghost master of time. Nobody even knows where his lair is." he spat.

Danny however coughed, rubbing his throat "And he's my ghost mentor. Who's yours?" he challenged.

Vlad scowled angrily "You may have the ghost zone. But you had better watch your back in the human world. You hear me? In this world...I win." he spat before turning tail, leaving the room.

The family stayed silent for a moment before Maddie turned to Danny, hurrying to his side and kneeling next to him "Are you alright?" she asked.

Danny nodded, slowly standing up and rubbing his throat "Yeah. Fine. He held back." he said.

Maddie hesitated at that "Are you...really Clockworks apprentice?" she asked.

Danny sighed "Yeah. I wasn't supposed to tell anybody. But I felt it needed to be said. Vlad can't hold up in the zone. Even without Clockwork and the Observants I still have Frostbite, the leader of the Far Frozen realm. And Dorathea, princess of Aragon. I guess I'm actually pretty popular in the zone with the firm exception of Walker. Vlad's most powerful ally is Fright knight. A powerful ghost but underling none the less." he said.

Maddie nodded "Alright. We'll trust you on this. But remember...we can help too. Alright?" she reminded.

Danny smiled at that, glancing at his father who nodded. That bolstered Danny's spirits and even Danielle beamed. They had beaten Vlad back for now. He lost several valuable pawns. But the game wasn't over yet.


	6. Teachers Pet

**Not much to say about this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Don't own DP**

Danny winced as he walked out of class. Valerie just smiled sympathetically as she approached him "How well do you think you did?" she asked.

Danny shot her an irritated glare "Bombed it. Because Skulker decided it would be a great idea to attack last night and use new ray gun that wiped out electronics for twenty four hours so I couldn't call for back up. I was up all night and he's why I was late." he said in irritation.

Valerie winced "That explains the nodding off. Sorry." she said sympathetically.

Danny sighed as he made it to his locker "It's fine. Just...tired. And the worst part is I didn't capture him. He retreated." he said in frustration.

Valerie placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to give him a reassuring look "Well, at least now we know to help. I'll help look after school. But...do you think that ray will wipe out my suit?" she asked.

Danny winced "Unfortunately I think Vlad gave it to him. I think it's designed to wipe out your suit." he said.

He then looked up, tensing as he saw a figure approaching them. He hoped he was just walking past but...Danny's luck was never that great. Mr. Lancer stopped in front of them, glancing between them with a slightly suspicious look.

He then shook his head "Mr. Fenton, can I talk to you in my office?" he asked. Danny sighed heavily at that, giving Valerie a desperate look.

Valerie gave him a reassuring smile "We'll find him. Go." she said. Danny nodded before following after the over weight teacher. Lancer returned the nod gratefully before leading the way.

Danny felt nervous though.

Was this about his test? Had Lancer already glanced at it?

Danny followed the man inside the office before slowly taking a seat. "What's this about Mr. Lancer?" he asked.

The teacher frowned, pulling out a paper and Danny winced.

It was his test.

Mr. Lancer sighed "I don't know why you do this. I know you have the potential to do better. I've seen it. And I want to help you Mr. Fenton. But I can't help if I don't know how. Is it insomnia?" he asked.

Danny flinched "Unfortunately sir I don't think it's anything you can help with." he said softly.

He then looked at Mr. Lancer with a sad look "I promise you I am trying sir. There's just...a lot going on. If it helps my parents know and have been helping. A lot. I am working on it." he said softly.

Mr. Lancer sighed heavily at that, looking at Danny sympathetically. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could the temperature in the room dropped drastically, a cold mist rising from Danny's mouth.

Danny tensed, his eyes widening in fear "Mr. Lancer!" he shouted, getting ready to run.

But before they could move something hit Danny on the back of his head. The last thing he saw before his world went black was the terrified look of his teacher.

break

Danny groaned as he roused, feeling something biting against his arms. "Mr. Fenton? Danny? Are you alright?" someone asked.

Danny winced, slowly opening his eyes. And immediately wincing as he realized where they were. And exactly who they were. Immediately he growled, struggling against the ropes that bound him to a chair "Let him go Skulker. He has nothing to do with this." he growled.

Mr. Lancer gave him a scandalized look "And leave you? Never." he said adamantly.

Danny scowled at that, struggling against the ropes. Skulker however laughed as he approached them, pushing aside the shrubbery. For they were on his island. His turf. Skulker then walked up to Danny, grinning eagerly "But you see, he's the only one who knows I have you. So you see, I can't let him go. Can't let you get help from your allies. Not that anybody else could get here without electronics. No one besides you, whelp." he growled.

Danny scowled, glancing down at the ropes. They were glowing green and he knew why "And I'm guessing I can't do anything to get out of these?" he asked dangerously. Skulker laughed "Of course not prey." he said.

Mr. Lancer scowled at that "Unhand me and my student right this moment you sorry excuse for a ghost." he demanded.

Skulker growled at that, storming up to the teacher "Oh? Do you know who I am? I am Skulker! The ghost zones greatest hunter!" he said.

Lancer scowled at that "Then how about you go hunt someone closer to your skill level? Or are you to much of a coward?" he demanded.

Danny couldn't help it. He was now officially impressed. His teacher was actually braver than he thought he would be. Skulker however turned, slamming his fist into Danny and knocking him back and to the ground, making him grunt in pain.

Danny spat out a glob of blood "I dunno. I'm with the teacher. You are a pretty lousy hunter. Ember says you can't even find the TV remote." he managed.

Skulker growled, grabbing the boys shirt and pulling him up, chair and all. "Laugh all you want whelp. But I've got a new hunt for you. How well do you think you can escape when you've got to protect your teacher?" he asked.

He then dropped Danny to the ground, cutting Mr. Lander free. Immediately the teacher hurried to his students side, freeing him as well. Danny winced as his teacher helped him to his feet.

Skulker grinned, hefting a gun "You have five minutes." he said.

Danny scowled at that, grabbing his teachers hand and pulling him through a rock. Lancer yelped as they went through "Mr. Fenton...wha..."

"In the ghost zone we're the ghosts." he said stiffly, continuing to drag his teacher along.

As he did he scowled, lifting his hand and focusing. But the energy didn't dance around his hand. His anger flared "Not very sporting of you to take away my powers. What kind of a hunt is that?" he shouted, knowing Skulker would hear him. He could hear Lancer panting behind them as they continued their frantic run. Finally Danny pulled him through a wall to a secret cave. It wasn't ideal but him and Dani needed to find somewhere to hide from Skulker when he went on his hunting crazes. The cave seemed to work. Not perfect. But alright in a pinch.

Immediately he turned to his teacher "Are you alright Mr. Lancer?" he asked.

The overweight teacher nodded breathlessly "You'd think...I'd be used to this...by now." he panted.

Danny gave him an amused smiled, knowing how that felt. He then looked around concerned "Unfortunately we'll be stuck here for a little." he said softly.

Unfortunately he knew exactly what would require of them getting out of there. He already knew his secret wouldn't come out in tact. not if he wanted to get them both out safely.

He gave a heavy sighed, going up to his teacher "Mr. Lancer...I know how to get out of here but I don't know how long it will take. But I need to warn you that what you are about to find out...is a secret. My parents know. And they have cleared me completely healthy and okay. But I know it'll be hard for you. I just need you to promise to be open minded. Alright?" he asked solemnly.

Mr. Lancer frowned "Mr. Fenton?" he asked.

Danny winced, looking down at his hand and focusing again. This time he managed to get some of the energy to dance around his hand. So whatever Skulker did while he was unconscious was temporary. That was good to know. He then took a shaky breath. He hated doing this. But like with his parents he had no choice. Just like that was to save Danielle this was to save his teacher. because Valerie knew how exhausted he was. And knew he didn't have a form of communication. So she wouldn't be to worried when he dropped off the grid. And knowing her she told Danielle who would pass on the message. And even still they couldn't get near. Only he could get in and out. And if that meant revealing himself he would do it.

With that resolve he banished the energy, turning to his teacher "Two years ago. My freshmen year. All of a sudden I got klutzier than usual. Got a life long ban from handling fragile objects." he said.

Mr. Lancer nodded hesitantly "Yeah. I remember. That was when your grades started dropping as well." he said.

Danny nodded "I was in an accident in my parents lab. It was the ghost portal. It turned on with me inside." he said.

The English teacher paled "That would...how are you still alive?" he asked.

Danny winced, leaning against the wall of the cave "The thing is, it hurt. A lot. And when I came out I looked like a ghost. My hair was white and my eyes glowed." he said softly.

He then looked at his teacher "But I was still alive. Later we learned I could switch between forms. And I had a full range of ghost powers. The clumsiness was my intangibility acting up. But I decided to use those powers to protect the town. I had to. Ghosts like Skulker would run rampant other wise." he said.

Lancer frowned at that "And you said your parents know?" he asked.

Danny nodded "They didn't. Not at first. They were ghost hunters and I was a ghost. I was terrified. But then I needed to tell them to save someone. Just like I'm telling you because I need to get you out of here. That was two years ago." he said.

Lancer sighed heavily at that, rubbing the bridge of his nose "This is far more complicated than I thought when I asked if you needed help." he muttered.

He then gave his student a tired smile "But I stand by what I said. I want to help. What can I do?" he asked.

Danny gave a shaky smile "For the moment? Don't freak out. Because we need to go before Skulker finds us. If we can get back to the human world then we can get to Tucker or my parents and one of them can disable his gun that's taking out electronics. But we need to hurry." he said.

Lancer nodded "Alright." he said.

Danny couldn't help but give a small but honest smile at that. He was willing to try. And that meant the world to the halfa. He held out his hand to his teacher who grabbed it. He then pulled them cautiously through the wall, checking to make sure the coast was clear. It was. He smiled in relief at seeing the fact that Skulker was nowhere in sight.

He pulled his teacher the rest of the way out of the rock before allowing the rings to circle his waist, glancing at the innocent looking rock with a smirk "You know, four times escaping from Skulker using that. You'd think he'd learn not to capture humans." he commented.

Lancer however was looking at Danny in shock "This really explains a lot." he commented.

Danny gave a sheepish grin at that "Yeah. I guess it does." he said. He then headed home, teacher in tow.

break

When they arrived at the Fenton lab both parents stopped at seeing Danny enter with his teacher. They frowned, not sure of how to react but Danny gave them a reassuring look as he shifted to human. He then approached his mom "Skulker caught us. He's got a device that shorts out electronics so that nobody would be able to come for back up. Can you make something to counter act it?" he asked.

Maddie frowned at that, walking over and closing the portal and activating the genetic lock "That should buy us some time. I'll have something by tonight. Do you have anything shorted?" he asked.

Danny nodded, pulling out his phone and tossing it to her. She nodded in thanks before turning to Mr. Lancer "You won't...you won't tell anybody about Danny, will you? Because the Guys in White are just itching for an excuse to get him in their labs and I'm afraid if that happens he won't come out alive." she said softly.

Finally the teacher's face softened and he smiled, nodding in reassurance "Yeah. I understand." he said.

He then glanced at Danny "I don't suppose Danny would be willing to give me a lift back to school though? I'm afraid my car got left behind." he said.

Danny gave a sheepish smile "No problem." he said.

break

Danny smiled as he phased into the office. He felt a sense of accomplishment at having gotten Lancer back safely. "Well, guess I'll see you at school tomorrow." he said.

"Actually Mr. Fenton. A moment please." Lancer called seriously.

Danny stiffened, turning to his teacher warily.

But Lancer gave him a reassuring smile "If you'd like I'd be willing to offer a make up test. Whenever you need. Maybe during those detentions that are unavoidable we can work on doing make up work to try and catch you up.." he said.

Danny looked stunned at that "You would be willing to do that for me?" he asked.

The English teacher nodded "You have potential. I want to see where that potential can go." he said.

Danny couldn't help it.

He hugged the teacher "Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he said gratefully. Mr. Lancer coughed awkwardly, making Danny let go with a sheepish grin.

The teacher then waved his hand "Just try to make it in tomorrow. And maybe tomorrow night we can work on that make up test." he said in amusement.

Danny nodded as he ran to the door "Thanks again." he said before leaving.

Mr. Lancer just smiled at that "Just promise me to do your best and we'll call it even." he said.

Danny nodded before disappearing out the door. And just seeing it brought a warm smile to the teachers face. It was instances like that, that made being a teacher worth it.


	7. Birthday Surprises

**This was a really fun chapter. Also I love protective Danny. He has such a heart. But I do warn you that with this the players are set. The match is about to begin. Hope you guys are ready for it.**

 **Don't own DP**

Danielle frowned as she read through her history assignment for the thousandth time before scanning the chapter that went along with it. Finally she groaned, leaning back against the bleachers. She had hoped moving outside would help her focus but she just couldn't. This assignment, like every other one before it, made no sense! She closed her eyes, feeling the breeze play with her hair and the sun warm her face. She didn't even bother opening them as a shadow came over her. Until the person spoke at least. "You look frustrated." Danielle tensed, eyes flashing open warily to see Dash Baxter standing above her.

She warily nodded, not trusting herself to speak. After all it was in her very genes to be wary of him, even if he had entered a truce with Danny. He gave a shy smile at that, hesitantly sitting next to her and looking at the book curiously "Schnieders history class?" he asked.

Danielle immediately groaned in irritation, her nervousness fading very quickly because seriously this guy shouldn't be a teacher. Seeing that Dash chuckled "Go to chapter..." he paused, looking at the assignment before his face scrunched up in thought "I want to say seventeen." he said.

Danielle paused, looking at him before ding what he said.. She quickly skimmed the chapter and her eyes widened "Are you kidding me?" she demanded. The chapter held every answer in a way that chapter five so had not.

Dash chuckled again at that "Schnieder is like that. I discovered when I took his class that the chapters he give can get you a passing grade, barely. But there is always a better suited chapter that will give you an A. Still haven't decided if it was on purpose or if he's just lost his marbles." he said.

Danielle scowled as she continued to read the chapter, filling in her homework assignment as she went along "Lost his marbles. If he even had any in the first place." she said in irritation.

She then gave him a grateful smile, her wariness finally melting away completely "Thanks." she told him.

Dash smiled at that "No problem. That was one class I couldn't get any nerds to help me in. I had to find something." he said.

Danielle nodded "I know the feeling. Danny never had Schnieder so he's no help. Neither did Jazz. Sam and Tucker did but they didn't pay enough attention. And Valerie transferred to another class." she said.

Dash frowned at that "Don't you have any friends of your own?" he asked.

He then winced, holding up his hands "Not that being friends with your brothers friends is a bad thing." he said.

Danielle chuckled as she wrote down another answer "Nah. I get it. Truth is I've never actually been to public school before so not really. Crowds actually make me pretty nervous. But I wanted to do this. For me." she said.

She then grimaced "And the truth is Sam and Tucker really are Danny's friends. But Valerie has actually been a pen pal of mine for the last two years." she explained.

Dash gave a thoughtful hum at that "So how are you settling in?" he asked.

Danielle looked up with a smile "Actually really well. Besides history schools been fun. I think Danny was a little scandalized at that." she said with a chuckle.

Dash joined in at that "I can see it. Even now he's still running out in class." he said.

Danielle nodded "That's my brother for you." she said with a chuckle. She then fell silent as she read through trying to find a tricky answer. She was vaguely aware of Dash messing with something next to her but she didn't pay to much attention.

Finally he stood, stretching "Well I'd best get going. I've got to get home to feed my dog." he said.

Danielle glanced up with a smile "Thanks for the help. I really appreciate it." she said.

Dash nodded "Anytime." he said before heading down the bleachers. Only a few minutes later Danielle felt her phone vibrate on the bleachers. She frowned as she grabbed it, knowing only Danny and Valerie texted her.

But to her surprise there was a new number in her contact list. 'If you ever need help again...feel free to call' Danielle smiled at that, glancing to where Dash was exiting the field without a glance back.

She quickly typed out a message back. 'I'll keep that in mind.'

break

That night Danielle hesitated in Danny's door way, seeing him actually doing his homework for once. He glanced up at her briefly before turning his attention back to his paper "What's up?" he asked.

Danielle bit her lip before answering him "So...I know for my birthday next week you guys were planning something big but can I ask a favor?" she asked.

It was what they decided. Originally when the Fenton parents adopted her they asked her when she wanted her birthday. They had talked about doing the day she was...born. But Danielle hated it. So she had settled on the day the adoption became official. And that was this weekend on October 12.

Danny glanced at her, this time keeping his attention on her "Sure. It's your birthday after all. The big fifteen." he said teasingly.

Danielle rolled her eyes before shyly wrapping her arms around herself "Can we do a small party instead? I...think I made a friend and I want to invite them. If it's okay with you. I know you don't get along with this person the best." she said hesitantly.

Danny frowned at that "As long as it's not Vlad I don't see a problem." he said slowly.

Danielle however gave a sheepish grin "What about Dash Baxter?" she asked.

Danny looked truly stunned at that "Dash? Really? I wasn't aware you were friends." he said.

Danielle shook her head "We weren't but I was really struggling with history. He helped me. Apparently Schnieder really is off his rocker and gives the wrong chapters. He told me the right one and as he left he apparently exchanged phone information. I didn't realize it till he sent this." she said, holding out her phone.

Danny looked honestly surprised as he read the text "Wow. You must have really left an impression on him. Alright. I'll talk to mom and dad." he said.

Danielle gave a happy squeal, lunging forward and hugging her brother "Thank you!" she said.

Danny laughed "You're welcome. I'll talk to mom and dad tonight, alright?" he asked.

Danielle nodded "Your the best." she said.

Danny however gave her a smirk "Don't thank me yet. I warn you now to expect some of the food to form a revolt." he warned.

Danielle waved it off "Sounds like a party." she said.

break

The day of Danielle's party dawned as a warm sunny day. She smiled as she finished brushing her hair. She was wearing a new outfit that Jazz had sent her. There was dark blue jeans and a matching jacket with a white shirt. She smiled as she looked in the mirror, hearing the door bell ring. She smiled as she put the brush down, leaving her hair down as she left her room, seeing Danny open the door for Dash. She grinned as she headed down the stairs "Glad you could make it." she said.

Dash smiled at that, a small blush appearing on his cheeks "Thanks for inviting me. You look...amazing by the way." he said.

Danielle smiled at that "Thanks." she answered.

Dash then held out a bag "I got you this." he said.

Danielle looked curious and even Danny looked a bit curious, neither having expected the once jock to give her something. She curiously opened it before gasping in delight at the sight of a cute pink puppy stuffed animal. One that was very different from the ones Danny knew the teen had in his closet. Danielle gave a happy cry of thanks before rushing into the kitchen to show her parents.

Danny gave a thoughtful look at that, glancing at Dash "You...really like my sister. Don't you?" he asked.

Dash once more blushed "This isn't like Jazz. She looked good but Danielle seems...special." he said softly.

Danny looked at him thoroughly before nodding "Break her heart and I break you in half." he said before following after her, motioning for Dash to follow as well.

Dash hesitated for a moment, looking surprised. Then he smiled, realizing he had just recieved Danny's permission. He then followed the male Fenton into the kitchen as their mother pulled a cake from the oven. Dash had never interacted with the Fenton family like this. Which of course meant he was not expecting the cake to growl, the sprinkles opening to reveal hundreds of beady eyes.

Danielle gave a laugh as it jumped off the platter "Stop it!" she shouted.

Dash reacted on instinct, grabbing a mop to defend against the cake. Danielle met him with a smile as she grabbed the broom, her parents grabbing two Fenton anti creep sticks while Danny just laughed. He had warned her.

But it seemed like Dash was doing just fine in his introduction to the true Fenton family. "What's going on?" a voice to his side asked.

Danny glanced over, seeing Valerie standing there and gave her a smile "The cake decided to form a revolt." he said.

Valerie gave a grimace "Looks like a major revolt." she said as it split into several slices.

She then held up a box "Sam sends cake. Tucker sends chocolate ice cream. They suspected something like this." she said hesitantly.

Danny just smiled, giving her a grateful smile before setting it to the side as everyone continued having fun trying to stop the cake revolt. Danielle laughed as her and Dash joined back to back, both of them smiling brightly as they took on the cake. Danny just smiled. He knew he could use the Fenton thermos to end this. But with a look at Valerie she gave him a sly look, joining in the battle. Danny laughed as he also joined in. It was just another day in the Fenton family after all.

What was a few extra people?

break

Danielle yawned as she entered her room that night. It had taken an hour to turn the tides in the cake revolt. By time they were done the kitchen was covered in sugar and frosting. But they all had fun. Dash had even stayed to help clean, smiling the entire time. But now she felt exhausted, definely ready for bed. But as she crawled into bed she paused, seeing the stuffed puppy Dash had given her sitting on her computer chair. She smiled at that, reaching over to grab it, snuggling against it as she fell asleep, a content smile on her lips.


	8. Hunting Alliances

A professional looking woman glanced at her partner "So what do you think of the relationship between Danny Phantom and the Red Huntress?" she asked.

Her partner, a man in a pristine gray suit, dusted some imaginary dust from his suit while sneering "I think it should be obvious." He said, pushing his glasses up.

He then shook his head "It's painfully obvious they hate each other. It's a hatred spanning possibly over lifetimes. I firmly believe Huntress knew Phantom when he was alive. And what had once been possibly a school rivalry gone wrong now gives credence to the fact that Huntress can attack with whatever force they desire. Taking their rage out on…" Valerie scowled as she clicked off the TV, glaring at it darkly.

Days like this she wished she hadn't taken Jazz's suggestion. That her and Danny become friends before Huntress and Phantom do. It's been a dance they've done for two years now. Off the battle field as civilians they were friends. But the moment they changed…they fought. Not giving their all. In fact they'd even had several scripted fights. But when she had to listen to this is made her angry. She couldn't help but glower as she headed out the door, briefly calling a farewell to her dad before running down the apartment stairs, ducking into an ally to transform. Once in the air she heaved a heavy sigh, wondering if maybe it was time to enact a truce. For the media of course. In all technicalities their fights weren't even dangerous for them. They played their part well.

She groaned as she landed behind the school, letting her suit recede. She then hefted her back pack on her back, marching into school. _'_ _They hate each other. It's a hatred possibly spanning over lifetimes._ ' Well if there was one thing they got right it's that she knew Danny when he was alive. Still did.

Her scowl kept getting worst as she dug through her locker, placing her stuff in while pulling out her needed books. _'School rivalry gone wrong…Huntress can attack with whatever force they desire…'_ Valerie slammed her locker shut, furious.

"Everything okay Val?" someone cut in.

Valerie jumped, seeing Danny looking at her in concern. She groaned again, leaning against the locker "Saw Tiffany Snow's interview with Dr. Johnson this morning. It ticked me off." She groused.

Seeing that Danny relaxed "Oh is that all?" he teased.

Valerie scowled at him "I'm guessing you didn't watch it?" she griped.

Danny chuckled "Well they were onto the fact Huntress knew Phantom when he was alive." He said.

He then gave her a reassuring smile "I saw it on the way in. But you shouldn't let it bother you. They are wrong. And someday they will see just how wrong they are." He assured.

Valerie however still gave a sad smile "Yeah. Someday." She whispered.

Seeing that Danny grasped her chin gently, directing her to look at him, giving her a serious look "Valerie…do you trust me?" he asked.

Valerie sighed heavily before giving him a small smile "Of course. You know that I trust you ghost boy." She said softly.

Danny smiled at that "Then trust me and follow my lead. Alright?" he asked.

Valerie sighed before offering him a tire smile "Alright. I'll follow you're lead." She said softly.

Danny smiled at that, brushing her hair from her face "Thanks." He said before motioning with his head "Now come on. Time to get to class." He said.

Valerie sighed but this time it was with amusement as she followed him "Lead the way ghost boy." She teased.

Line break

The rest of class went smoothly. Valerie was able to keep a level head. And for the most part there was no ghost attacks with the exception of the Box Ghost which Danielle managed to nab. Or at least it was smooth sailing up until the last class of the day. Valerie could only thank her luck her scanner didn't pick up something until five minutes till the end of class. And even better it was PE so she was already done changing and ready. She smiled smugly as she slipped out of the locker room before quietly slipping out of the school to activate her suit. She then looked down at her tracker before frowning "Skulker? Already? Well in hindsight I guess we didn't trash his suit this time." She muttered before following the signal, wincing when Danny's signature appeared near Skulker before immediately converging.

For a moment she hesitated. She was getting so tired of this. She didn't want to fight him. Not any more. He was quickly becoming one of her best friends. And if she was honest she was hoping someday they'd been more. But then she took a deep breath, steeling herself. Last time Danny had been attacked by Skulker Lancer had gotten into it. And while Danny wasn't being forth coming about what had happened she knew it had to be more. Either way she didn't want a repeat. She put a false smile as she approached "Hey! You spooks ready to get trashed?" she asked.

Danny shot her a small relieved smile before turning quickly back to Skulker "Well now you did it. You brought the hunter. You know, the real one? Who actually succeeds at her job?" he asked in amusement.

Skulker growled angrily, doubling his attacks on both of them "I will have your pelt on my wall! There will never be a way away from me! Mark my words, one day!" he shouted.

Valerie scoffed "And let you steal my prey? Forget it!" she said in irritation.

Phantom smirked at her "How bout a truce Red? For old times sake?" he asked.

Valerie started at that before smirking "Yeah, alright. You're on Phantom." She said with a smirk.

She flawlessly changed tactics, moving to Danny's side "Let's show this spook why I'm the only hunter around." She said.

They then immediately lunged forward in tandem, using a team work built from two years of being partners to take down the hunter without a shred of mercy. They both knew he could bounce back. It took only minutes before they had weakened enough to suck Skulker into a thermos. For a moment Valerie let herself bask in the victory. Sometimes even she forgot just how effective a team her and Danny could be. She then blinked as she noticed something…or rather some one right in her face, invading her personal bubble. She recoiled, floating back while watching Danny warily, not liking his smug look. "What now Phantom?" she asked dryly.

For a moment Danny looked even more smug before his smile turned sincere and he held out a hand "Thanks for the help today Red. We make a good team." He said lightly, offering her a smile.

Valerie looked at him searchingly. She couldn't figure out what Danny was aiming for. But then his eyes briefly darted to the side and Valerie quickly followed his gaze, seeing a news van. But she still didn't understand. Why was Danny acting like this? But then Danny offered her a small, sincere smile "So I've been thinking. We do well when we hold a truce. And I know…I'm a ghost and you're a ghost hunter but I was wondering if instead of a temporary truce you'd like to form an alliance. A permanent alliance. Please." He said softly, his hand still outstretched.

Seeing that Valerie's eyes widened as she realized what he was doing. He was giving her what she wanted. They wouldn't have to fight in public. But how safe was that? "My benefactor might not be to happy about that." She said softly. Vlad might suspect she knew as well.

But Danny just gave her a reassuring smile "What if I said I could get you a new benefactor? I'm sure you've heard I work with the Fentons now." He said. And Valerie understood. He was giving her an out from Vlad and hunting him.

She smiled as she finally relaxed, taking his hand "Alright. But we'll have to go over details later." She said.

Danny nodded, shaking her hand "I agree. But for now I've got to take care of this fake." He said.

He then released her hand, floating forward and kissing her cheek, pulling back with a playful wink "Later Red." He said before disappearing.

Valerie froze, her hand slowly moving up to her cheek as she felt her face light up. She was distinctly aware of the news cameras. And what was more she knew exactly who watched every news broadcast that involved her.

She felt her cheeks light up more as she realized her dad had seen this. "Phantom! You're lucky I already agreed to a truce other wise I swear I'd chase you down and stuff you back in the ghost zone myself!" she shouted, hearing Danny's chuckle in the distance.

And despite herself she smiled as well. He really was a goof sometimes. But he was her goof.

Break

Tiffany Snow smirked as she looked at DR. Johnson "So it looks like you were incorrect about Phantom and Huntress. News records them creating an alliance. What are you're thoughts?" she asked.

Dr. Johnson looked like he was swallowing a lemon but he looked at her "I personally believe this alliance may only be temporary. Phantom and Huntress have far to much built up hatred to be able to stay this way for long. They simply clash far to much with Phantom's flirting and Huntress's more serious personality." He said.

Valerie snorted at that, flipping off the TV. But this time she had a wry smirk on her face "They have another thing coming to them. Never last. What a joke." She said.

She then looked down at her phone as it buzzed with a text. 'Wonder _what they'd do if you flirted back. Almost worth it to try one of these days_.' It read.

Valerie laughed at that "Maybe some day ghost boy." She said, storing the phone.

She then looked at the TV, a soft smile on her face "An alliance huh? Gotta hand it to you Phantom, ya really know how to manipulate the crowds." She said. But she was fine with that.

An Alliance.

That was a good cover if any. And now they could start fighting together at long last.


End file.
